Users of mobile devices such as Android and iPhone devices typically receive voice messages from other persons (e.g., friends or business associates). When the user of the mobile device is not available, the caller often leaves a voice message. The user in many cases may have numerous voice messages to review, and may desire to take follow-up action after reviewing one or more of these messages.